The Revenge
by Aurorafalter
Summary: Melawan Pangeran Kegelapan Muda bukanlah hal yang mudah, Dendam, Kesedihan, Penyangkalan Perasaan. Akankah dia berhasil saat hatinya telah berpindah haluan? First Fict Fandom Harry Potter. Tom Riddle Jr. & OC RnR Please


Tittle: The Revenge

Rated: T

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt

Pair: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. & OC

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Summary: Melawan Pangeran Kegelapan Muda, Dendam, Kesedihan, Penyangkalan Perasaan. Akankah dia berhasil saat hatinya telah berpindah haluan? First Fict Fandom Harry Potter. Tom Riddle Jr. & OC RnR Please~

Warning: Time Travel, AU, OC, little OOC.

RnR please, kritik, no flame. Enjoy~

Stasiun King Cross Peron

01 September 1991

Stasiun King Cross 1 September telah padat dengan hiruk pikuk kegiatan awal tahun pelajaran. Terlihat keluarga-keluarga penyihir mengantarkan putra-putri mereka untuk menimba ilmu di Hogwarts School Wizards and Wizardry. Sebagian dari mereka nampak berwajah pucat, tahun pertama bukanlah tahun yang mudah pikir beberapa penyihir muda tingkat pertama. Beberapa nampak mendorong troli dengan tergesa-gesa. Koper-koper yang menjulang siap dimasukkan kedalam kompartemen.

Hogwarts bukanlah sekolah biasa, sekolah yang berada di Scotlandia tersebut adalah sekolah sihir yang dikepalai oleh Albus Dumbledore –penyihir paling kuat abad ini yang telah mengalahkan Grindlewald-, sekolah yang ngetren dengan kastil indah menjulang dan pemandangan Scotlandia yang indah.

Nampak seorang anak perempuan beramput hitam arang dan mata berwarna langit malam tengah memandang bosan kereta didepannya –Frida Catherine Al-Rasyid-. Sesekali dia menghembuskan napas keras, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, ia tak ingin berada disini, ditengah keramaian penyihir dan sendirian. Tidak ada keluarga yang mengantarnya, tidak ada yang akan menangisi dan memeluknya ketika berat berpisah dengan keluarganya. Orang tuanya telah meninggal, lebih tepatnya dibunuh oleh penyihir. Dia tahu, laki-laki gila yang tak boleh disebut namanya ya Lord Voldemort, jelas dia amat sangat membenci sihir atau penyihir itu sendiri, karena sihir telah merenggut kedua orangtuanya. Dia benci fakta bahwa dia adalah penyihir, dan harus mempelajari hal yang sangat dibencinya, sihir.

Dengan langkah lambat dia memasuki kereta merah tersebut, sesekali dia melongokkan kepalanya mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Dia tersenyum samar, dibukanya pintu kompartemen yang kosong dan menghempaskan bokongnya ke tempat duduk memanjang disebelah kanannya. Segera setelah itu dia mengeluarkan buku dan mulai serius membacannya. Satu-satunya pelajaran menarik yang membuat dia sedikit senang, Herbologi, yang biasa dia kenal dengan Biologi –ilmu muggle-.

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut diluar, dia meletakkan bukkunya dan menungu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemennya menjeblak terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok berambut pirang platina dan dua orang bertubuh subur dibelakangnya tengah memandangnya.

"Aku akan duduk disini, jika kau mau menanyakan apa yang kulakukan disini, aku Draco Malfoy, pure blood dan kedua temanku, Vincent Crabbe dan Greggory Goyle," ucap sosok berambut pirang platina dengan nada angkuh.

"Well, aku Frida Al-Rasyid, tetapi sayangnya kompartemen ini telah penuh, aku tengah menunggu temanku, dan aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk memandang rambutmu yang kusam itu dan dua temanmu yang sedang asik makan membabi buta itu,"

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau menghinaku Al-Rasyid, Malfoy tidak sederajat dengan penyihir sepertimu,"

"Hhh, tidak usah terlalu memamerkan kebangsawananmu disini Malfoy, dan sampaikan pesanku pada ayahmu, aku akan menarik dana yang telah kukeluarkan untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya, dan segera menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Terdengar bantingan keras dari pintu kompartemen, Draco Malfoy telah pergi dengan wajah pucat kaget. Terlihat seringaian tipis terukir dari bibir gadis itu. Kekayaan memang menentukan posisi, orangtuanya yang meninggal mewariskannya seluruh kekayaan Al-Rasyid Pro, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perkilangan minyak di Arab Saudi kepadanya. Dia bukanlah orang yang materialistis, tapi bukankah sesekali kekayaan itu bisa digunakan untuk merendahkan orang yang tidak disukainya bukan?

Segera dia membuka kembali buku yang beberapa menit sempat terabaikan, mulai membacanya kembali sampai sesosok rambut merah menjulurkan kepala kearahnya.

"Err, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Kompartemen lain telah penuh dan aku bersama temanku bingung mencari tempat duduk, em bisakah?"

"Tentu masuklah, kompartemen ini hanya ada aku seorang,"

'kurasa dia bukanlah orang seperti Malfoy yang gemar mengumbar keangkuhannya, dan dia terlihat baik' pikirnya. Detik kemudian masuklah rambut merah tadi dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan kurus berpakaian gombrong dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum samar kearah Frida dan mengangguk sopan.

"Aku Ronald Weasley, kau bisa memanggilku Ron jika kau mau. Dan ini Harry Potter, kau tahu dia anak yang bertahan dari you-know-who," ujar Ron sambil memelankan suaranya ketika menyebut you-know-who.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Weas- Ron dan Harry, aku Frida Al-Rasyid, kalian bisa memanggilku, Frida kurasa," ucap Frida dengan senyum tipis.

"Bloody hell, jadi kau adalah Al-Rasyid yang itu? Perusahaan minyak?" ucap Ron dengan antusias.

"Ya begitulah.." ucap Frida menanggapi dengan senyum kecut. Dia tidak begitu suka jika ada yang memandanginya dengan senyum antusias, terlebih jika menyangkut kekayaan keluarganya.

'Harry Potter. Jadi ini anak itu? Kurasa aku hampir senasib dengan dia, yah dikurangi dengan luka sambaran geledek didahinya serta segala desas-desus tentang kekuatannya' batin Frida dalam hati. Sepanjang perjalanan, Frida hanya terdiam san sesekali menanggapi lelucon Ron yang garing. Tak lupa sesekali mencuri pandang pada Harry Potter –the choosen one-, tampaknya dia mulai menyukai Harry.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat megar membuka pintu kompartemen dan mengingatkan bahwa mereka akan segera sampai stasiun Hogsmeade dan memerintah menggunakan jubah sekolah mereka kemudian keluar dengan dagu terangkat. Ron hanya mendengus mendengar perintah gadis itu.

"Demi Merlin, aku tida suka gadis itu," gerutu Ron.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan akhirya berakhir, langit telah berubah menjadi gelap di cakrawala Hogsmeade, dengan dibimbing game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid yang bertubuh luar biasa besar untuk menaiki perahu yang akan mengantar ke kastil Hogwarts.

"Hati-hati kids, lantai batu ini licin, kuharap tidak ada dari kalian yang akan tercebur kedalamnya" teriak Hagrid mengingatkan.

"Aku dengar banyak kasak kusuk yang beredar mengatakan bahwa dia adalah setengah entah seperempat raksasa" kata gadis berwajah seperti anjing pug dengan nada jijik, dan dipastikan gadis yang gemar mengikik. Anak disekitar gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hagrid dan mencibir senbentar.

Frida tidak menyukai perjalanan malam hari dengan perahu, kegelapan yang pekat tidak bisa membuatnya memandang dengan bebas. Hanya mengandalkan lentera kecil jelas tak membantu banyak. Dia bergidik membayangkan jika dia tercebur dan entah hewan apa yang akan menyambutnya dibawah, memakannya atau mencabiknya. Setelah sekitar 30 menit mereka sampai pada tempat yang mirip basemen dengan lantai batu mengkilat, diujung depan terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan danau dengan kastil bagian depan.

Profesor McGonagall, memakai baju hijau zamrud, rambut yang disanggul rapi serta berkacamata persegi tengah menunggu kedatangan rombongan penyihir cilik tingkat pertama. Dia menepukkan tangannya meminta perhatian.

"Sebentar lagi seleksi akan dilakukan, semua berbaris, ingat satu-satu dan ikut dibelakangku dan jangan membuat kekacauan" ucap Profesor McGonagall.

Rombongan itu telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang disebut aula besar. Aula ini diterangi oleh ribuan lilin yang melayang-layang diudara diatas empat meja panjang. Meja-meja itu dipenuhi piring dan piala keemasan berkilau. Sulit membayangkan bahwa diatas situ adalah langit-langit dan aula besar itu tidak langsung membuka ke langit. Wajah penyihir-penyihir muda itu pucat, didera gugup menjadi bahan pengamatan senior-senior dan kemungkinan asrama mana yang akan mereka masuki. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Frida Al-Rasyid, gadis cilik ini memandang bosan dan jengah pada sekelilingnya, dia merasa ini semua agak konyol, tetapi terlihat mengasyikkan. Banyak orang memakai jubah hitam dan bertopi kerucut runcing aneh duduk dimeja panjang, yang diasumsikan sebagai senior. Jajaran dewan guru dan staff terlihat didepan sedang duduk ditempat yang agak tinggi dan seorang penyihir berbadan besar, jenggot yang panjang –entah kapan terakhir dicukur-, jubah warna biru langit bermotif totol-totol yang terlihat sedikit norak dan kacamata separuh bulan bertengger pada hidungnya, Albus Dumbledore, tidak salah lagi duduk ditengah dan tersenyum sumringah.

Professor McGonagall meletakkan sebuah topi butut diatas kursi berkaki empat, topi itu sudah bertambal, berjumbai dan kotor sekali, topi tersebut bernyanyi dengan lantang menyenandungkan nyanyian berisi asrama-asrama apa saja yang berada di Hogwarts, Gryffindor tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani dan jujur, Ravenclaw dengan kecerdasan dan kerja keras, Hufflepuff dengan kebaikan hati dan tolong menolong, terakhir Slytherin dengan kemahsyuran dan kecerdikan akal.

"Oh mungkin menurutmu aku jelek, tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku, berani taruhan takkan bisa kautemukan. Topi yang lebih pandai dariku . Tubuhmu boleh hitam kelam, topimu licin dan tinggi. Aku mengungguli semua itu. Karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi. Tak ada apapun dalam pikiranmu yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku. Jadi pakailah aku dan kau akan kuberitahu. Asrama mana yang cocok untukmu. Mungkin kau sesuai untuk Gryffindor, tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani dan jujur. Keberanian, keuletan dan kepahlawanan mereka mebuat nama Gryffindor masyhur. Mungkin juga di Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu bersama mereka yang adil dan setia, penghuni Hufflepuff sabar dan loyal. Kerja keras bukan beban bagi mereka. Atau siapa tahu di Ravenclaw, kalau kau cerdas da mau belajar. Ini tempat para cendekia, ajang berkumpul mereka yang pintas, atau bisa juga Slytherin, kau menemukan teman sehati, orang-orang yang licik ini menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi. Jadi segeralah pakai aku! Dijamin kau akan aman. Karena aku Topi Seleksimu!"

Identitas Asrama Gryffindor adalah dan emas adalah warna kebanggaan Gryffindor. Nama itu diambil dari salah satu pendiri sekolah tersebut, Godric Gryffindor. Ia adalah salah satu penyihir terbesar di masanya. Hufflepuff, didirikan oleh Helga Hufflepuff, Binatang identitas asrama adalah badger dan kenari dengan kuning dan hitam sebagai warna kebanggannya. Ravenclaw didirikan oleh Rowena Ravenclaw. Lambang asramanya adalah elang, dan menggunakan warna biru dan perunggu. Slytherin, didirikan oleh Salazar Slytherin, binatang yang melambangkan Slytherin adalah ular, dan menggunakan warna hijau dan perak sebagai warna identitas.

Seluruh aula besar meledak dalam tepuk tangan riuh rendah ketika topi itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Topi itu membungkuk ke arah empat meja dan kemudian diam Profesor McGonagall membuka gulungan perkamen berisi daftar murid yang akan dengan lantang satu persatu nama dan mempersilahkan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

"Angelina Johnson"

"Gryffindor"

Setiap nama asrama yang diteriakkan oleh topi seleksi itu diteriakkan selalu diiringi tepuk tangan membahana dari setiap meja panjang, entah Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, bahkan Slytherin sekalipun.

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Slytherin"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Slytherin"

"Davis Starbuck"

"Ravenclaw"

"Michelle Smith"

"Hufflepuff"

"Hermione Granger"

"aku tidak berharap seasrama dengan dia Frid, dia menyebalkan" bisik Ron pada Frida yang dibelakangnya.

"Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter" hening seketika, semua mata tertuju pada pemuda kurus yang berjalan kedepan dengan gugup, siapa yang tak mengenalnya, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada The Boy Choosen One, anak yang bertahan hidup, yang mengalahkan Voldemort ketika dia bayi, dan keramat dengan bekas luka sambar geledek dijidatnya. Setelah lama menunggu, terdengarlah suara "Gryffindor!" dan semua Gryffindor bertepuk tangan keras, bahkan ada yang sampai berdiri, Profesor Dumbledor mengankat gelasnya, dan guru-guru menangis haru, terkecuali Profesor Severus Snape yang mencibir dan teriakan 'huuu' dari asrama akan ada sejarah Harry Potter masuk asrama ular.

"Frida Al-Rasyid" dan dengung itu menghilang. Frida hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil melankah kedepan, diperhatika membuat dia risih. Bisa dibilang nasibnya seperti Harry Potter, orangtua yang meninggal akibat Voldemort dan kroco-kroco death Voldemort membantai keluarga Al-Rasyid karena orangtua Frida, Mr Joseph Al-Rasyid dan Mrs Catherine Lestrange-Al-Rasyid menolak bergabung dengan pasukan Voldemort, serta kekayaan keluarga Al-Rasyid yang bejibun dan diperlukan untuk menyokong pergerakan bokongnya dengan setengah hati di kursi, Frida memejamkan matanya 'berikan asrama dimana aku bisa mengalahkan pembunuh orangtuaku, biarkan aku membunuhnya dan melemparkan mayatnya kedasar neraka' batin Frida. 'well menarik, kau mempunyai ambisi yang kuat dan kelicikan Slytherin, kau akan Berjaya jika disana' ucap topi butut itu. 'terserah, aku hanya ingin membunuh dan melemparkan mayat laki-laki gila itu beserta anak buahnya didasar neraka'. 'baiklah, tapi aku lebih tertarik memasukkanmu di…'

"Gryffindor!"

Frida pun membuka matanya dan mendengar sorak sorai dimeja Gryffindor, dengan jumawa dia melangkahkan kakinya kemeja panjang dimana kumpulan para singa dan duduk sambil melemparkan senyum kepada setiap orang yang memberikan selamat.'semoga ini tidaklah buruk, aku mulai menyukai sihir yah walaupun sedikit'.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang…."

"Al-Rasyid masuk dalam asrama…."

"Gryffindor."

"Aku Fred, dan dia…."

"George Weasley, kami kembar,"

'dua orang Weasley? Bah, begitu banyaknya keluarga ini' batin Frida dalam hati.

"Oi Ron masuk Gryffindor Fred, minggu depan Hogsmeade kau menraktirku," ucap George pada Fred. 'mereka gemar bertaruh dan sedikit lelucon' ucap Frida samar.

"aku tak menyangka kita seasrama Harry, Frida, dan gadis sok tahu itu, semoga aku betah dengan orang seperti dia" ucap Ron sarkas.

Albus Dumbledore sudah berdiri. Dia tersenyum kepada anak-anak, lengannya terbuka lebar-lebar seakan-seakan tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang daripada melihat mereka semua ada disana.

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang untuk mengikuti tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Sebelum kita mulai acara makan kita, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa patah kata. Inilah dia Dungu! Gendut! Aneh! Jewer! Selamat menikmati makan malam kalian!"

Dia duduk kembali. Semua anak bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Murid baru tak tahu apakah mereka harus tertawa atau tidak.

Piring-piring didepan mereka telah penuh berisi makanan, daging sapi panggang, ayam, babi, kambing, sosis, daging asap, steak, kentang goreng, kentang rebus, pecel, gado-gado, soto, puding, kacang, wortel, kaldu, saus tomat dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ehem, cuma beberapa patah kata lagi setelah kenyang makan dan minum. Ada beberapa pengumuman wal tahun ajaran baru. Murid-murid tahun pertama harap menjauhi hutan terlarang. Sihir dilarang digunakan dikoridor. Pemilihan pemain Quidditch akan diadakan pada minggu kedua semester. Siapa saja yang berminat silahkan mendaftar di Madam Hooch. "Dan yang terakhir, tahun ini koridor lantai tiga sebelah kanan adalah koridor yang terlarang untuk semua siswa, sebaiknya kalian menghindari koridor itu, kecuali meraka yang ingin mati penuh penderitaan" akhir dari pidato Profesor Dumbledor menutup acara seleksi.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts, ajari kami sesuatu biar kami tua dan botak, atau muda dan masih lugu, kepala kami kosong melompong. Masih perlu banyak diisi, dengan hal-hal menarik dan berguna, agar kami jadi orang berarti, ingatkan kembali hal-hal yang telah kami lupakan. Dan ajari kami segala yang perlu diketahui. Bimbing kami sebaik-baiknya, kami akan belajar sepenuh hati"

Prefek mulai menggiring murid-murid kelas satu menuju asrama masing-masing. Percy Weasley menggiring murid tingkat awal Gryffindor menuju menara Gryffindor. Setelah sampai didepan lukisan –yang dipanggil Nyonya Gemuk- Percy menggumamkan kata kuncinya' "Caput Draconis" dan lukisan terbuka menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang rekreasi yang hangat.

Hari pertama pelajaran Gryffindor, Transfigurasi diajar oleh Profesor McGonagall berakhir dengan tidak ada insiden yang berarti. Menginjak pelajaran kedua, mantra dan jampi-jampi, Seamus Finnigan meledakkan bulu burungnya. Menggumamkan "Wingardium Leviosa" dengan fokus tidaklah semudah yang diajarkan Profesor Flitwick. Murid pertama yang bisa menggunakan mantra tentu saja Hermione Granger, disusul Frida Al-Rasyid.

'Bukankah mantra ini sangat mudah? Bahkan aku hanya dengan menutup mata bisa melakukannya' gumam Frida. Dia berfikir, apakah sepanjang tahun dia akan diajar mantra-mantra ecek-ecek seperti ini? Dia berharap segera mempelajari mantra-mantra atau kutukan yang lebih menantang, mungkin mantra hitam juga boleh.

Pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu hitam diajar oleh Profesor Quirrel, bau bawang putih merebak disetiap penjuru ruangan. Rasa mual yang tertahan menyebabkan wajah sebagian murid memucat. Bau bawang putih yang menyengat membuat siapapun mungkin ingin mengubur diri dibawah kastil Hogwarts secepatnya.

"Aku dengar Profesor Quirrel menggantung bawang putih disetiap ventilasai ruangan ini. Dia trauma pernah mengalahkan seekor vampir, dan takut tiba-tiba saudara vampir itu menyerang dia."

Frida bergegas menuju ruang bawah tanah menuju kelas ramuan Profesor Snape. 'sial aku terlambat'. Ditentengnya tasnya dan sedikit berlari melewati beberapa koridor. Sebelum dia menuju kelas ramuan, tadi dia sempat mengunjungi kamar mandi dilantai dua, tempat Myrtle Merana tinggal. Telinganya berdenging mendengarkan jeritan sedu sedan Myrtle yang mungkin sanggup merubuhkan tower belakang rumahnya. Tapi dia menemukan suatu benda yang menarik, sebuah buku mirip jurnal pribadi bersampul hitam pekat tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi itu, buku itu kosong tanpa ada tulisan apapun. Mungkin berisi tulisan yang tersamarkan pikirnya, dan dia berjanji akan menyelidikinya dikamar.

"Potong 5 angka dari Gryffindor untuk keterlambatan Mrs Al-Rasyid, dan segera duduk atau aku akan memotong poin lagi," seru Profesor Snape kejam.

Nyengir sedikit Frida kemudian menghempaskan bokong disamping tempat duduk Ron yang memandangnya khawatir. Dia berkeringat dan terengah-engah. Berlari ke ruang bawah tanah bukanlah ide yang baik, tangga yang licin membutuhkan kehati-hatian yang tinggi, dan wajah Profesor Snape yang mengerikan mampu membuat siapapun mengerut takut. Potongan poin juga tak kalah mengerikan, dan syukur-syukur tidak ada detensi yang dijatuhkan.

"Masukkan tongkat kalian, aku tak membutuhkan lambaian konyol mantra dari kalian. Dengarkan aku, aku akan mengabsen kalian, sengaja tidak mendengarkan akan ada detensi menanti," ucap Profesor Snape dan lebih tepatnya berbisik mendesis. Profesor Snape mulai mengabsen dan berhenti ketika nama Harry Potter disebutkan.

"Wah, kita kedatangan selebriti Hogwarts. Mr Potter apa yang kita dapatkan jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar asphodel ke cairan wormwood?"

Harry melirik Ron dan yang tampak sama begonya, setelah itu beralih ke Frida, hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan ketidaktahuannya. Tangan Hermione sudah teracung keatas.

"Saya tidak tahu, Sir," kata Harry.

Bibir Snape meliuk menjadi cibiran.

"Wah, wah terkenal jelas bukan segalanya." Snape mengabaikan tangan Hermione.

"Nah Mrs Al-Rasyid, dimana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh mengambil benzoar untukku?"

"Benzoar adalah batu yang diambil dari perut kambing dan bisa menyelamatkan hampir semua jenis racun, sir." jawab Frida.

"Nah, rupanya hanya kau yang tidak berminat membuka buku-bukumu sebelum datang kesini, eh Potter?"

Keadaan tidak bertambah baik untuk Gryffindor ketika pelajaran ramuan dilanjutkan. Snape membagi dalam berpasangan dan menyuruh mereka membuat ramuan sederhana untuk mengobati bisul. Jubahnya melambai-lambai dramatis ketika dia lewat, rambutnya yang klimis berminyak nampak mengerikan dikeremangan ruang bawah tanah ramuan. Dan selama pelajaran hanya Malfoy yang mendapat pujian karena telah merebus siput bertanduk dengan sempurna. Pengurangan poin kembali untuk Gryffindor karena Neville Longbotom, entah bagaimana caranya melelehkan kuali dan menyiramkan ramuannya yang setengah jadi kedirinya sendiri. Neville terbirit-birit menuju Hospital Wings karena bisul besar-besar tumbuh di kaki, lengan dan wajahnya.

"Anak idiot!" sembur Snape seraya membersihkan ramuan yang tumpah dengan sekali lambaian tongkatnya.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Harry dan teman-temannya malam ini. Sebenarnya malam ini mereka juga mengajak Frida turut serta, namun dia menolaknya karena dia harus menyelidiki jurnal yang ia temukan tadi. Dan lagi dia enggan berurusan dengan Filch si Squib dan Miss Norris kucing Filch yang menyeramkan. Kamarnya telah sepi, hanya helaan nafas teratur dari teman-teman sekamarnya yang telah merajut mimpi, tetapi kelambu ranjang Hermione Granger terbuka dan kosong didalamnya.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan jurnal itu dari dalam tasnya. Lambaian tongkat dan mantra Muffliato untuk meredam apa yang tengah dia kerjakan. Dibukanya jurnal itu, tetap sama seperti tadi, kosong. Dia mencoba melafalkan mantra Aparecium, namun tidak ada yang terjadi, lembarannya tetap kosong. Dikeluarkan pena bulu dan tinta dan mulai menulis, "hai" tinta menghilang dan tak lama berselang muncul balasan dari dalam jurnal "hai". Frida menyipitkan matanya, dia tak salahkan? Apa mungkin buku ini memiliki fungsi chatting seperti program muggle pada komputer? Dia mencoba menulis kembali, "Namaku Frida Al-Rasyid" tak lama balasan muncul "Hai Frida, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Frida sedikit berfikir dan menulis lagi "Tentu, buku apa ini dan siapa kau?" "Ini diaryku Frida, aku Tom Riddle, kau bisa memanggilku Tom" "Err, bagaimana bisa diarymu berada di kamar mandi, Tom?"

"Entahlah, bertahun-tahun sudah tak ada yang memakai buku ini, mungkin diterbangkan angin, eh?"

"Selera humor yang bagus Tom, aku sepertinya pernah tahu nama sepertimu, apakah nama tengahmu Marvolo?"

"Ya, itu nama dari kakekku kau tahu darimana?"

'Tom Riddle? Bloody hell! Jadi ini buku milik Lord Voldemort muda? Kenapa bisa terdampar dikamar mandi Myrtle? Bukankah dia telah mati akibat hendak menyerang Harry? Atau mungkin cuma rumor?'

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menutup buku itu dan melemparkannya disudut ranjangnya. Jadi buku ini milik Tom Riddle, orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun keruang rekreasi, menyambar buku acak, bermaksud menenangkan pikiran dan mulai memejamkan mata. Terdengar suara lukisan yang terbuka, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, dan Neville Longbottom masuk kedalam ruang rekreasi.

"Merlin, hewan apakah itu? Kau lihat? Berkepala tiga," ucap Ron berbisik.

"Mungkin hewan itu menjaga sesuatu, tidakkah kau lihat pintu jebakan dibawah tubuhnya?" jawab Hermione.

"Err, darimana kalian malam-malam ini Harry, Ron?" tanya Frida

"Kami dari koridor lantai tiga sebelah kanan, dan kami menemukan anjing berkepala tiga didalamnya Frid."

"Ron! Kenapa kau memberi tahu dia?"

"Terserahku Granger, dia temanku dan teman itu berbagi, kau mengerti?"

"Em, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, ini sudah mendekati pagi, dan untuk masalah anjing berkepala tiga itu kita pikirkan besok."

"Kau benar Harry, selamat malam Frida, Granger!" ucap Ron dan menyeret Neville masuk keasrama laki-laki.

"Kau tidak tidur er Al-Rasyid?'

"Panggil aku Frida saja Hermione, tidak aku sudah tidur tadi dan jika kau ingin tidur, silahkan saja, aku masih ingin disini dan belajar Herbologi."

"Baiklah, selamat malam Frida!"

Frida memejamkan matanya, lebih baik dia memikirkan cara untuk memusnahkan diary milik Tom Riddle. Jelas tidak bisa dia memusnahkannya sembarangan. Tom Riddle adalah penyihir yang hebat, dan pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa buku diarynya ada disini. Dan lagi dia merasakan aliran sihir kuat didalam buku itu, sihir hitam yang pekat. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa tahu hal itu, karena memang seluruh keluarganya bisa merasakan dan mendeteksi adanya sihir didalam suatu benda. Menghela napas dengan berat, dia membaca buku herbologi yang tergeletak disampingnya. Seribu tumbuhan dan jamur.

Hari mulai pagi, jam disakunya menunjukkan waktu 03.45 pagi. Semalaman tidak tidur membuatnya sedikit lelah. Tapi tak mengapa dia sudah terbiasa sejak kecil tidak tidur semalaman. Dengan langkah menyeret dia masuk kamar mandi perempuan dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, busa sabun dimana-mana.

Tiba-tiba Frida membuka matanya dia ada ide bagaimana menghancurkan buku itu, bukankah buku terbuat dari kertas dan kertas itu mudah terbakar? Dengan terburu-buru dipakainya seragam yang tergantung, menyisir rambutnya yang hitam panjang secara terburu-buru, dan mengepak buku secara acak dan menyambar jurnal milik Tom Riddle. Dengan langkah besar-besar dia turun ke ruang rekreasi, terlihat masih ada sedikit api bekas perapian semalam, dengan ayunan tongkatnya dan menggumam mantra sederhana, perapian menyala kembali dengan besar, dengan rapalan pengharapan dia melempar buku itu kedalam api. Desisan mengerikan terdengar ketika buku itu sedikit demi sedikit terlalap api, tiba-tiba kabut hitam keluar dari perapian dan menyelubungi tubuh Frida. Tiba-tiba dia merasa mengantuk luar biasa, dia menguap dan jatuh tertidur.

Mengerjapkan matanya dia terbangun, dia merasa asing dengan sekitarnya. Bukankah dia sekarang ada diruang rekreasi Hogwarts? Dia murid tahun pertama yang masih dua hari menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts. Ruangan yang dia tempati berbeda, dia melirik bajunya, bukankah dia tadi sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya? Tapi mengapa dia masih menggunakan piama berwarna soft pink kesukaannya? Dan tempat tidur ini, seperti tempat tidur di kediaman keluarga Lestrange. Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, terlihat wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam dan berkacak pinggang.

"Oh baguslah Flo, kau hampir telat menuju Stasiun King Cross, aku tak ingin melihat kau telat dan mempermalukanku," omel wanita itu.

"Err, siapa kau dan kenapa kau memanggiku Flo- dan dimana ini?"

"Flo, aku tak ingin bermain-main denganmu, aku ibumu Cara Lestrange, dan kau Florence Lestrange, ini dirumahmu Lestrange Manor. Dan cepat mandi, aku menunggu dibawah, aku akan menmanggilkan Tinkle untuk membantumu."

"Tunggu, aku bukan Florence dan tahun berapakah ini?"

"Oh Flo, jangan pura-pura amnesia ini tidak lucu. Ini tahun 1943 jika kau ingin tahu!"

"Tahun 1943?" ujar Frida menggumam terkejut.

**TBC**


End file.
